


Distance

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: Please be mindful of tags before entering.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

She’d forgotten to turn the porch light on. In the dark entryway, she fumbled to find the key to her flat as she gripped tightly to the paper sack filled to the brim with vegetables. As if _that_ could make up for the year she’d been replacing them with simple carbs and refined sugars. Her apartment empty, she still wasn’t used to the feel of it. Silence. Darkness. It all still made her sad. 

_Get a grip._

She put away the groceries. Determined to not open a bottle and binge watch the last three episodes of Tiger King. She’d promised Chelsea she’d complete the 30 day cleanse with her. She figured it would easy to do now that she was alone. While she had full control of what food was brought home, what was made for dinner. But 30 days no booze? Ugh her loneliness was painful enough _drunk_. She knew this bit of the cleanse would be equally as hard on Chels. 

Right on que her phone rang, the melodic song Obsessed blared. A reminder of the night they’d met and that same song played as she’d entered the villa. 

“Mila!!! Is it gin o’clock yet?”

“Chelsea stay strong, we only have 8 days left!” The brunette encouraged, laughing at her friend's lack of self control. 

She wandered over to the calendar on her fridge and followed back the 22 days that had passed at a horribly slow pace. _22 days was the longest she’d gone without him._

“So are we on for tomorrow again? 8 am?” She bubbled.

She marked down ‘cycling @ 8’ and answered, “Yup. I’m putting it in my calendar now.” 

“Yas! But this time I’m changing after the class. I swear more people come up to me for an autograph when I wear yoga pants than anything else.”

“Gee I wonder why?”

“Umm ok? Rude! Would you prefer I wore animal print everyday?”

“I mean if _anyone_ could pull that shit off. It would be you. Anyways Chels, I got to jump in the shower, I’m still a sweaty, disgusting mess from our last workout.” 

“Ok babes I’ll just be here, wondering how the hell he ran for governor.” 

“Fucking Carol Baskin, _that bitch_!” 

Chelsea barely contained her giggles before replying, “She totally killed her husband.” And hung up. 

She pulled the tight fitting spandex off her slick body and entered the steaming shower. Everything ached. She was having such a hard time adjusting to daily workouts again. Her glutes ached, her biceps, her quads, _her heart_. She pushed down the thoughts that filled her head. She was being ridiculous. 

_Get a grip._

She almost lingered a moment longer as she washed between her legs. But no. It didn’t belong to her anymore and touching it felt wrong. Actually, it didn’t feel like anything. Not really, not in comparison. 

She wandered through the still home, entering the barren bedroom. Noticing how big and cold her bed looked. She rummaged to find something to wear. She caught a glimpse of her naked self and was suddenly aware of how clear her skin had become. Her hips were free of those four small, circular imprints, her breasts void of any lip prints, her inner thighs vacant of teeth marks. Her creamy skin left no more evidence of him. She clothed herself to hide her saddened, unmarked state. 

She hadn’t adjusted to silence since leaving the villa and up until the recent months, she hadn’t had to. This house was supposed to be filled with sound. Full of laughter, pans and dishes shuffling, and chords of pleasure. But now, nothing. She shuffled through her saved list of Ted Talks and settled on Philosophy For A Happy Life. She plugged in her phone and slipped in her air pods. She figured she’d tick personal development off her to do list while she made dinner. She continued listening to Sam Berns and began pulling out the necessary ingredients for her bland, Whole 30 approved, taco salad. 

Her mind eased as she began focusing on Sam’s voice: 

" _This mentality includes staying in a forward-thinking state of mind. I try hard not to waste energy feeling badly about myself, because when I do I get stuck in a paradox where there is no room for happiness or any other emot..."_

Suddenly the lights in the kitchen went out and the Ted Talk cut short. An uneasy feeling creeped in as another sound filled her airpods . A faint laugh could be heard and it became increasingly louder and more menacing as she stood in the dark, terrified. 

“Hiya Georgie!” Boomed into her ears causing her to throw the small white devices and scream in pure terror. She gathered her breath as hands traveled around her waist, his chest heaving as he laughed until tears rolled out the sides of his eyes. Her phone in his hands, playing a scene from It. Her absolute worse fear.

_Clowns and germ infested sewers._

Her fright shifted to agitation and she yelled, “You scared the shit outta me, you fucking cock sucker!”

His laugh halted and he whispered, “Oi lassie, I know _you_ are but what am I?” 

She wanted to hit him, tell him he was ridiculously immature and cheesy but his unexpected arrival home left her speechless. Maybe instead she’d tell him she missed him terribly. That the distance this new hosting gig for that American food show, was wearing on her more than she’d ever planned. 

He didn’t give her the chance to explain that the sight of his empty pillow made her want to cry even though she swore she’d never be that girl _. Get a fucking grip Mila._

Nope, he didn’t even give her the chance. 

She wasn’t sure how she’d left the ground but her feet were no longer beneath her. They were in her line of vision as she watched the dining room fan push cool air down on her half exposed body. The wood table pressured into her shoulder blades. Her shorts were gone. She looked to see if her panties were too, but the only thing that now covered her was his hungry mouth. His fingers dug into the outer sides of her thighs, using the meat of them to separate them further apart. Sending a blissful pain into her center. His tongue wasn’t moving as rhythmically as usual, but desperately as he needed to taste her again using the flat of his tongue to sweep her entirely. He traveled it down and slipped his tongue inside of her, pushing in as much of it as he could. His teeth pressed against her flesh. Her moans encouraged him to slide in and out of her, eventually pulling his tongue out rolling it along her entry. Gently kissing it to prepare her for the beating it was about to endure, now that he was home. He trailed up towards her clit and he concentrated on sucking away its swollen heat. 

He knew her so well but right now he wasn’t positive if her cries were from the way he licked against her side to side or if it was his grip that had found its way to one of his many favorite places, her hips. He could feel her legs beginning to shake. 

“No yet, Amelia.” He scolded. 

She groaned. And slammed her head into the table causing him to smirk. He lifted his head, admiring the view of her throbbing bit. Knowing it was all his and how he’d missed it while he was away. He enjoyed blowing air on her and watching her wiggle under his grip. His mouth then clamped onto the crease in her hip as he nibbled his way down her long legs. They felt noticeably firmer as he made his way to the ball of her ankle. He clasped his hands around them tightly, forcing small whimpers out of her again. He stood pushing himself into her, his wretched pants being the only thing to hold him back from entering her. He thought of undoing his button but instead spread her legs and dropped his mouth on her again. Letting her lift her hips this time and grind against his face. Enjoying the way she worked in harmony with him. Loving that she knew his technique and could follow the strokes of his tongue. He looked up at her while she came, skimming his hands over her hip bones that protruded dramatically, over her small ring in her belly button and up towards her breast. Her shirt was barely able to contain them, leaving the underside of them visible. The sight made him want to join her in her orgasm. He pulled away after tasting the sweetness that seeped out of her, kissing the insides of her thighs, planting kisses on her knees. Knees that were abnormally smooth and free of rug burn, he noticed. 

She sat up when her breathing steadied, her legs dangled off the side of the table, leaning back into her palms. While he stood in front of her, eyeing her up and down with a familiar half cocked smirk. She tried to keep her composure but the sight of him made her want to weep and break into a massive grin at the same time. 

“Have I passed out from lack of caloric intake and all of this is a dream?” She asked while his fingers grazed over the outline of her thighs. 

His smirk widened as he replied, “That good eh?” 

She rolled her eyes and he sniggered, pulling her off the table and carrying her back into their bathroom. 

“I just took a shower Bobby.” She whined. Her body exhausted from satisfaction. 

“Aye, but I’ve been to like 4 Airports in the last 27 hours and am in desperate need of one.” 

She watched as he turned on the overhead rain faucet. A must-have when they designed the bathroom. Bobby hadn’t had much say in the finishing touches but he was adamant of having a rain shower and detachable shower heads. He pulled off his shirt and she wondered when he last ate. _Well actual food._ He was naturally thin and had to eat for two in order to keep any muscle on his lean frame. _Fucking Bobby, doesn’t have a proper meal in a day and loses weight_ , she thought to herself. Here she was killing herself to get rid of the stone she gained since the villa. Weight Bobby lovingly called candlelight pounds. He’d enjoyed the way she filled out and groaned every time she mentioned her and Chelsea’s 30 day challenge. 

Mila sucked in her bottom lip as his trousers hit the travertine. He was mostly erect, soft enough that his full cock laid down the front of his leg. She wasn’t sure if it was the contrast of his leaner frame or if he’d actually gotten bigger since she last saw him over three weeks ago. She averted her eyes before he could catch her stare. Wiping the side of her mouth to make sure she hadn’t unknowingly drooled. 

“So I will just wait for you in bed then?” She breezed, placing a hand nonchalantly on her hip. 

Before she could turn he lifted her again growling “Uh-uh.” in her ear. 

The water spilled over both of them, her white tank top clingy to her taut breasts. 

“Lassie, you don’t know how much I missed you. I don’t think I can stand the thought of you being all the way in the bedroom.” 

She kissed him against his smile. The rain setting covering the tracks of the ridiculous tears that rolled out her. 

_Get a grip._

He enjoyed the show. Not daring to take off her top and mentally checking off his wet t-shirt fantasy. _Would she let him watch her wash his car?_ She lathered her hands in soap, and he read the label. Determined to buy a bottle next time he was in the states and was desperate to get any reminder of her. _Lemon Verbana._ He noted. She pressed her palms onto his shoulders, her thumbs working away the tension that had built from his restless travels. It was unusual to have her hands on him like this. It was almost always him who massaged her and caressed her this way. _He could get used to this. Mila taking control._ He smiled at this admission, he’d absolutely never let her in on that thought. 

Her petite hands explored him, she was hoping her eagerness wasn’t too obvious. That her need for him wasn’t apparent as she ran her fingers along the lines on his triceps down his strong forearms. Defined from his years of carrying heavy trays and constant use of his hands. He was so laxed, easily allowing her to move his body to her touch. _She could get used to this._ He smiled as she held out his hands tracing the line on his palms. Remembering when Lottie had told him, he had one, long love line. She rinsed the soap away and ran her tongue along it, knowing that line belonged to her. His head rolled back on his shoulders as she moved her mouth to his finger tips taking each of them into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked each of them. Doing her infamous trick on his thumb, letting him feel the underside of her tongue. A sensation that was amazing on his tip, his cock swelling in response. She continued running her soapy hands all over him as he took control of her mouth game. Curious to know how two fingers would fit in her mouth. She opened her mouth obediently and he watched as he ran his pointer and middle finger over her tongue. She tightened her lips over them and he pulled them in and out of her wet mouth, surprised with how satisfying this act felt. Or maybe it was the visual he knew he would need later, when she was 5,300 miles away. 

He grumbled as she moved her face back. Her brick colored eyes, full of fire. She kept hold of his eyes as she dropped to the marble floor. Gathering more soap in her hands and bringing attention to his legs. He worried they may buckle if she continued to look up at him, licking her oversized upper lip. They inched up his calf, her nails digging into his quads and finally latching onto him. Paying attention to his signals she carefully stroked him, her other hand reached to find the detachable shower heads that were latched to the sides of their oversized shower. He almost attested. He’d never used them for his satisfaction, _well not that it wasn’t satisfying watching her reaction to them._ But he let her use it to gently rinse him. His hands pushed against the wall, bracing himself. He watched her put the shower head back by his side, watched as she pulled her dark hair out of her face, watched as she closed her eyes and placed him into her mouth. And that was the last he saw. 

She loved the feel of him in every part of her. She took pride in how she’d learned to relax her jaw and take in his impressive width. She used one hand to pump the length that couldn't fit even when he hit the back of her throat, and her other hand settled on the muscles in his thighs. Using them as a way to measure his enjoyment. She pushed him far into her feeling his dick pulsate as she covered as much of him as she could. She picked up her tempo, unable to feel the unease in her jaw. Too focused on the profound need to have him. To make him cum, to be the reason his eyes rolled back and to return the smug smirk he’d given her in the dining room. _He wasn’t the only talented one in this house._ She thought as she pushed herself to go deeper and faster. Motivated by the tension in his legs and the abnormally loud curses that escaped his mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was the acoustics of their bathroom but she was enjoying the sound of his cries. He tried his hardest to repress his strong accent, but that was when he was of sober and sound mind. She inwardly laughed as swears became harder and harder to understand as she bobbed against him. She grinned as she pulled him out and circled his head with her tongue, he began twitching uncontrollably, his sounds jagged.

She had no idea what he was saying but it sounded disgusting. His hands tangled into her hair as she pulled him deeper inside of her allowing him to release into her throat. She returned the cocky expression he’d given her earlier. Not that he noticed, his vision resembled that of a kaleidoscope. 

Eventually she went to bed, making sure to unpack some of his necessities and fixing him a light snack. His heavy lids barely managed to open as she sat beside him. 

“What’s this Mila?” He looked at the vegetables and hummus she plated for him. 

“Well I didn’t know you’d be home so I don’t have much of your kinda food.”

“The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” he joked. Picking up a piece of broccoli and scowling. “And what am I supposed to make you for breakfast tomorrow?” 

Her heart pitter pattered at his offer. She missed the sight of him in their kitchen almost as much as she missed his pancakes, or any carb for that matter. 

She collected his half eaten plate, and came back to take in the view of him in their bed. It had seemed so much bigger without his ridiculous 6 foot frame sprawled in all directions. She enjoyed having only the small corner to climb into. His warmth encompassed her and she was looking forward to finally getting a good night’s sleep, her heart content. 

“Mila?” She heard behind closed lids. 

“Bobby?” She grumbled. 

“Did you miss me too?” The genuine affection spilled out of his mouth. 

_Get a grip._

She swelled, _had she missed him?_ She almost burst into an obnoxious laugh. Instead she opened her eyes and looked into his amber stare. 

A smile enveloped his face as she shrugged. 

“Meh.” She replied. 

He went to sleep with the satisfaction of knowing she’d missed the fuck out of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

She shifted in bed, reaching for the blankets that had been stripped off her naked body. Her bare skin shivered as she patted the mattress, unable to feel them nearby she opened her eyes. Bobby had tangled himself in their large duvet, his short dreads barely peeking from atop the covers. She looked to find a corner to pull from, without waking him. She tugged at the edges, lifting herself up to her knees for added strength. She leaned back and yanked the cover when Bobby suddenly rolled to his side, releasing the fabric under him. She tumbled backwards, legs over her head she landed on the floor. He sat up and saw the state of her from their full-length mirror beside their bed. 

“Mila, what are you doing down there babe?” 

“Help!” She called from the ground, spitting out her locks of dark hair. 

He crawled across their bed and laughed when he saw her, knees in her face, and her bare ass in his direction. 

“OH, I think I might keep you like this for a minute.” 

“Please!” She begged as she tried to get her arm out from under her. 

He reached to help her up but stopped himself, instead he prodded her between her cheeks with his index finger. “Boop!” He lovingly exclaimed. 

“Bobby!” She cried, trying to wriggle out of her body’s contorted condition while he laughed at her dramatic reaction.

Once he composed himself, he leaned over to her and proposed, “Ok, but on one condition.” He whispered in her ear and hoisted her up by her hips. “You let me reposition you anyway I want.”

She didn’t answer, she just looked at him as he pulled her back to the bed. 

“You going to answer me, Mila?” 

She smirked under mischievous eyes sitting in his lap, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his back while she hypnotized him in her stare. “No” She finally answered. 

“No?” He questioned, his lips turning upwards. “Since when do you tell me no, Amelia?” 

“Since you deprived me for all this time.” She told him, never removing her smokey eyes from his golden ones. He nervously chuckled as she moved her nails down the freckles on his chest pushing her hips down onto his. He lifted his pelvis up in response, wanting her to feel him already so hard for her. She threw her head back, happy he relieved her earlier with his mouth but still hungry for him to make her cum from inside of her. 

“But I told you I’d help you up only if...” He began before she slid her hand into the slit of his boxers. She looked at him, her dark curls almost covering her amused face. He eagerly wiggled out of his briefs, allowing her more range of motion as she stroked him and lifted herself onto the balls of her feet. 

“Ok, I’ll allow it.” He resigned, watching her as she guided his throbbing cock inside of her. Every muscle in his body tensed as she tried to take him entirely, her walls hot and tightening around him. He forced his eyes to come back to a forward view so he could observe the expression on her face. Her eyes closed, her brows pinched together, her bottom lip clenched under her teeth. He wasn’t sure how the last three weeks had felt like so long, but the time had almost wiped his recollection clean of _how_ good she felt. He had to shake the clouds of sadness that crept into his mind as he remembered he’d have to leave her again soon. He wasn’t sure he could let _this_ go again; he wasn’t sure how he managed to do much of anything else. If it were up to him, he’d reside inside her. Not only because she fit tightly around him, not just because she allowed him to do whatever he wanted with her, and not for the way she opened a darker side of his imagination. It was because with her he finally understood what intimacy meant. He was hers and she was his and when they were physically together, every other part of them was too. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she caught the look in his. She couldn’t help but smile as she knew he was shifting into one of his more emotional states. He had always been more of a melt than her. Not that it was possible he loved her more than she did him. He was just always better at showing it. She wasn’t sure how she went from entering the villa with her eyes on the 50,000-pound prize, to feeling like she wasn’t fully herself when he wasn’t with her. 

She rolled her hips on his, balancing on her tippy toes, trying to ignore the feeling in her chest that continued to grow. She tried focusing on how good he felt inside her, even if she’d forgotten how much he completely filled her. She tried to keep the control he’d given her in this moment, appreciating the rarity of it. She tried, but the way he melted into her thoughts made her weak in the knees. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was perfect, and she belonged. The way his eyes focused on hers, told her more than he could ever say. _And he did say quite a lot._ She collapsed onto his chest, kissing his neck, his chin, frantically searching for his mouth as the emotions enveloped her. She threw her hands through his soft dreads, letting them linger on the sides of his head. She gently tugged at his ear, rolling the soft skin of his earlobe, trying to touch and caress the simplest parts of his body. She didn’t want to leave an ounce of him untouched, or unloved. She wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss, his lips and tongue were just as eager as hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and his fingers stretched along her back, pushing her into his chest while also delicately rubbing her soft skin. 

He pulled away from her lips, sure he’d finally come up with the right words that would convince her just how much he felt for her. 

“Mila, I really...” 

“I know.” She responded, biting his bottom lip and sinking herself further onto him. His train of thought lost, his profession never to be heard. He held her hips while she lifted back onto her toes. She leaned back and rested her hands above his knees arching her back, and rolling her hips slowly, giving him a full view of him filling her as she sank down all the way to the base of his dick. He slid his hands to her stomach, the sensation on her sensitive skin created goosebumps that cascaded over her full breasts, her nipples hardened further. He reached up so he could fill his hands with them. She pushed off his knees and shoved him back to his back. 

“Lay flat.” She commanded. 

She hovered over him with a serious expression on her face and he reluctantly fell back onto the pillow. Rolling his eyes back when she began swaying her hips from side to side, using him to stretch her out from every angle. His cock throbbed inside of her needing relief from her constant shift in movement. He bucked up into her with impatient thrusts and she sank her nails into his side. “Lay flat!” She reminded him in a stern voice. 

“What the fuck Mila?” He hissed, trying to pry her hands off him. She slapped at them, “Be quiet and lie back.”

When the shock of her orders dissipated, a smirk crossed his lips. He disobediently lifted to his elbow and his other hand clasped her neck, his thumb sinking into the hollow of her throat. 

“Oi Mila, you forgot who you’re dealing with huh? Maybe I need to remind you.” His gravelly tone sent a shrill below her navel. 

She barely managed to speak with the hold he had on her. “Don’t threaten me with a good time baby.” She grinned.

“Oi! You think I’m playing?” 

She held onto the dip between his elbow and bicep as he lifted her off him and tossed her on the bed. His hand quickly repositioned itself over her throat and she reached out to grab his other hand, placing them together to increase the pressure. Her ankles wrapped themselves around his neck, he bit at the flesh of her calves as he slammed into her. His movements were sudden and forceful, but she loved every unrhymed bit of it. She’d gone unpunished and untouched for too long. She wanted him to devour her and claim every inch of her body. She wanted him to know that she was his, and the strength of his hands around her proved she would bend to every one of his commands. The pressure built inside of her and she felt the heaviness of his hands offset the pleasing pain of him deep inside of her. She was overwhelmed with him, unable to focus her attention on any specific part of his body. She loved the view of him from here, every muscle in his arms visibly engaged to provide the desired grip on her neck, his brows furrowed in a focused pursuit, his jaw pulsating as he clenched his teeth together and she loved the way his abdomen tensed with each thrust. Watching him pump in and out of her with this much vigor was too much for her and she propelled her hips into him, her legs unintentionally tightened around his shoulders. 

He lifted his hands off her and she released the cries she’d been unable to under his choke. He slipped his fingers into her hair on either side of her face, cradling her head. Her legs moved to around his waist and he leaned into her lips as his tempo slowed. She ran her nails up his back while he rolled his hips into hers, enjoying the swelling her orgasm had caused. He moaned into her lips as he tried to resist his _own_ urge to cum. He opened his eyes and investigated hers as she tried to hide the affection in them by quickly closing her lids and crashing her lips back on his, but he saw it. He saw the emotion she was not always comfortable revealing. He knew that she was his and that’s all that really mattered to him anyways. 

Her fingers drew shapes over the skin of his bare shoulders as he buried himself into her, pulling ragged breaths from him as he neared his finish. Her swollen lips bruised from his kisses laid against his ear. He followed the pace of her cries and listened as she told him repeatedly to cum inside of her. Her writhing body moved under his traveling hands, feeling the curves of her figure and taking in her reaction to him. He lifted his torso off her, resting his weight in his palms as he stopped to study her, taking in her beauty. She became suddenly so aware of herself, the vulnerability of the state of her. That she was letting him kiss her this tenderly and hold her this way and she enjoyed it just as much. She loved seeing the side of Bobby no one else did, that behind his overly sweet and funny persona was a man who could inflict pain and could take charge of her, but she also knew that this was a different side to him. It was a serious aspect of him that appeared further into their relationship, and although being under his grip was her way of showing she was his, this was his way of showing he was hers. She reached up to him, arching her back, crashing her breasts into his bare chest. Finding his mouth and slowly kissing him in the way he did her, feeling a smile appear on his lips. 

“I love you, Bobby.” She confessed under a breathless cry. 

He kissed her once more in response, lifting a hand to her jaw and gently dragging it over the space he had just gripped. Bringing his mouth over the red marks his hands had temporarily caused, causing her breath to hitch and her hips to push into his. Bringing an urgency back to his pace, taking her hands and placing them above her head. She struggled keeping her knees up by his side as he began to unload into her, seeing black as he came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a huge thank you to Red for all her help. Writing this chapter with your feedback has been so helpful. Besitos x Abrazos

**Author's Note:**

> Both my other ff were feeling too heavy. So I wrote this bit out. It may be a one shot. Not sure yet. I may just return randomly when I need reprieve from ES.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
